1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fuel additives. More specifically, this invention relates to a fuel additive composition which reduces or eliminates haze and sediment during storage or shipment of the additive in bulk form.
2. Description of Related Information
The reaction product of 4-alkyl-2-morpholinone and alkylphenoxypolyoxyalkylene amine has been demonstrated to be an effective intake valve and combustion chamber detergent in spark ignition engines. This additive composition is described in co-assigned U.S. Pats. Nos. 5,234,478 and 5,383,942 which are incorporated herein by reference.
These additives are typically produced at a chemical plant which is remote from the petroleum terminal where the additive is blended with gasoline prior to delivery to gasoline stations. The additive must therefore be shipped from the manufacturing facility to a terminal by tank truck or rail car. Once the additive arrives at the terminal, it is typically stored in a tank from which it is pumped and blended with gasoline stocks. The duration of shipment and storage of additive can last several days to a year, during which time the temperature of the fuel can reach temperatures of 110.degree. F. or higher and moisture may react with the additive to yield haze and sediment. Applicants have observed that during shipment and storage of the additive composition, a flocculent white sediment can form. Since some polyethers are hydrophilic, additive compositions such as these may have a tendency to absorb water from the atmosphere. This is known in the industry as water uptake. The problem is exacerbated under humid conditions. The additive is typically filtered prior to blending with gasoline to prevent any haze or sediment from entering the gasoline supply, because haze and sediment in gasoline are unacceptable for appearance reasons. It is recognized that haze and sediment do not diminish the effectiveness of the additive. However, particulate matter which forms sediment in gasoline can clog filters and fuel injectors, which clogging creates fuel flow problems. Although haze and sediment in the bulk additive can usually be filtered out, filters can become clogged, requiring shut down and replacement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chemical means for reducing or eliminating the formation of haziness or sediment during the storage or shipment of the additive composition.
It is a further object of this invention to eliminate or reduce the formation of haziness or sediment during storage or shipment of the additive composition without reducing the additive's intake valve and combustion chamber detergent effectiveness.